The Future Mrs Dean Winchester
by clairemarie14
Summary: Rasing a family is out of the question for hunters. Sam, Dean and Lena grew up together she was like their little sister. That changed for Lena as she grew. Now that she is reunited with the Winchesters what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning!

Chapter 1- In the Beginning!

When you hear this story you may not believe it. For things in this story some people don't believe exist. Such demons, angels, and the hunters that kill them. Let's start off at the beginning. The two best demon hunters around where Antonio Lopez and John Winchester. They where not always hunters they had their reasons for taking on such a job.

Antonio Lopez was a mechanic from Texas. His wife Marcella, daughters Lorena and Lena where his life. He remembers the day that his life changed very well. He was busy at the shop and didn't leave till 8:00 that night. When he finally got home the girls where already asleep.

Baby Lena in her crib he couldn't believe it was almost her 2nd birthday. Lorena in the next room getting ready to start preschool. After he checked on the girls he went to his room. Marcella had waited up for her.

"Marcella I told you not to wait up for me." "I know Tony. But you know I cant sleep without out you here." The two of them started kissing. Before anything could happen Lena started to cry. "I'll go get her." Tony offered. "Okay I'll go get her a bottle."

Tony walked over to Lena's crib and picked her up. "What's wrong mama's?" It was a couple minutes later before he realized that Marcella should have been up by know with the bottle. So he walked with Lena downstairs and what he saw would forever be burned into his eyes.

His wife laid on the floor over his eldest daughter but that's not all. There was something over them. It looked like it was eating them. He held Lena closer to his chest. Just then the door burst open and a man walked in and killed the thing. The man was John Winchester.

John explained to him what it was and that it killed his wife and daughter before he could get to it. After this John and Tony became good friends. They started hunting together. Dean, Sam and Lena grew up together. They where like siblings. With age their relationships only grew stronger.

The thing that really strengthened Dean and Lena's bond was her 12th birthday. Lena was in a very awkward stage in her life right now. She had very frizzy hair, and was very pimply. Their fathers where out on a job. Dean felt bad that Lena wasn't going to do anything for her birthday so he took her and Sam to a park.

She was walking back from the bathroom when these guys started messing with her. They where throwing trash at her, calling her names, just plain tormenting her. When Dean saw what was going on he flipped out. It was like he lost all self-control. There was three of them but it was like there was five of Dean. He plummeted them. He only stopped because Sam pulled him off of them because the parents of those boys where running towards them.

After that Lena saw Dean as her protector. Someone she would always be able to rely on. Her first love. However after this Lena rarely saw Sam and Dean. She kept in touch with Sam. They where like best friends. She even visited him and Jessica when he was in college.

Eventually Lena gave up on her and Dean ever being together. So she moved on with her life. She started hunting and dating other guys. Not that she would admit it to anyone but she tried to date guys like Dean. And when no one ever lived up to him they would break up.


	2. Chapter 2 Keep an eye on Him!

**Chapter 2- Keep an eye on him!**

**It was shortly before Jessica's death when Lena had last seen Sam. As for Dean she has not seen him since she was 16. That was before she grew into her looks. Lena had joined the family business much to her father and Sam's dismay.**

**She had just finished a job and had was in yet another fight with her beau of the moment James. "Why cant you move in with me?" asked James. "We've been through this a million times James. I am not ready for that type of commitment." "When will you be?" "I doubt I ever will be." "What are you saying?" "Listen James I've had fun but I think it will be best if we ended things now. Before we get hurt." "Why?" "Listen I just don't see us going anywhere. I better go."**

**After the break up Lena went to visit Sam and his soon to be fiancée Jessica. "So Lena what was wrong this one?" asked Sam. "He wanted me to move in with him." "Lena I don't see anything wrong with that. That's what couples do after time." replied Jessica. "I know Jess. It's just that he wasn't.." "I get it. You'll find someone for you. I'm going to go get the cake." As soon as Jessica left Sam started into Lena. **

"**So you broke up with him because he wasn't Dean?" "No that's not the reason Sam." "Yes it is. This happens every time you break up with someone." "It does not. Love doesn't come as easy for me as it does for you." "It would if you gave it a chance. You cant stayed wrapped on Dean forever." "Sam I'm not really. Why do you care if I am anyway?" "Dean would only hurt you. I know my brother." **

**After they ate Lena left. She went to her father's house. He wasn't there he was out on a job. To her surprise John Winchester was there. "John is that you?" "Yes. How are you Lena?" "I'm as good as I can be. How are you? It's been so long." "I know. I've been alright. Just busy." "So what do I owe this pleasure?" "Well I have a favor to ask you?" "Sure. Anything?" "Well I'm closing in on the demon that killed Mary and I might not be in contact with Dean so.." "You want me to tell him." "Not exactly. I could not tell Dean this but I'm not sure I will make it through this." "John don't say that. If you need help I'm sure my dad and.." "No I have to do this alone. In case I want you to get Sam and Dean together again. And keep an eye on Dean. You're the only one I would trust with him." "Ok John. But I'm sure you'll be just find." "Yeah. You know Lena if Mary and I ever had a daughter I imagine she would have been just like you." "Wow thanks John." "I'm not trying to weird you out or anything but your dad and I always thought that you and Dean would end up together." "Oh..um.. What would make you think that?" "Lena I know you like Dean. Don't worry he doesn't know. But I think if given the chance he would feel the same about you." "I don't think so. Dean will only ever see me as that little awkward girl he would baby-sit." "Lena don't be so negative. I'm sure…" "John please. I'll do what you ask but I doubt that Dean would ever see me that way."**

**After that John left. Lena was left with John's blessing to be with Dean. It was such an honor to her. But would Dean ever go for it. She just pushed it from her mind. She went to sleep and dreamed of him. She dreamed of future that would never happen. She was there with Dean at little house in Texas with a little boy who looked just like him. **

**That would never happen. Even if they would ever become a couple settling down was out of the question. Their work would always get in the way and why bring an innocent child into the mix. In the morning she tried calling him but he didn't answer. She tried all day to no avail. Finally after much frustration she called Sam but he didn't answer either. This was odd. Sam always answered for her. She called a couple hours later. Someone answered but not Sam. **

"**Who is this? Put Sam on the phone." "Lena is that you?" "Yeah who's this?" "It's Dean." "What's going on? Where's Sam?" "He talking to the police." "THE POLICE!!! What did you get him into Dean?" "I came because I my dad is missing and I need his help." "But John was here just yesterday." "What? Did he say where he was going?" "Yeah he was going after the demon that killed you mom. Why are the police there?" "Sam went out with me on a job and when we got back the house was on fire. Jessica didn't make it." "Oh My God. I better go see Sam." "I don't think that's a good idea Lena." "Don't tell me what to do Dean. Sam is my best friend. He knows things about me. I need to be there for him."**

**Before she could say anything else Dean hung up on her. She was so mad but sad at the same time. Lena didn't know Jessica that long but she was always nice to her. Even more than that she was great with Sam. She truly loved and cared about him and that made her happy. Lena sometimes envied their relationship. **

**It took Lena a long time to fall asleep that night she dreamt that she was at Sam and Jessica's wedding. At the reception she and Dean announced that they would be walking down the aisle next. Before Lena's dream could get into detail she woke up. What was she doing here? Sam needed her. That's is where she needed to be.**

**She drove all night and got to Sam's the following afternoon. When she got there Sam was nowhere to be found. According to a neighbor Sam had left that morning with another man in a black Impala. Lena knew exactly who's car that was. Of course she should have thought of this earlier. Dean would have convinced Sam to go on the road with him. Sam would want justice for Jessica and revenge for himself. That demon had taken so much from him.**


	3. Chapter 3 Why would I want to see you?

**Chapter 3- Why would I want to see you?**

**Lena tried calling both Sam and Dean's phones but they had been disconnected. She didn't know what to do. She had made a promise to John. At least Sam was with Dean. **

**Lena: What am I going to do? **

**Then it hit her. She knew exactly where they would go? So she got in her car and sped down the road. This had to be the answer.**

**Finally two days later she got to her destination. To her joy the Impala was parked in the yard. She drove slowly into the driveway, closed her door softly and walked as fast as she could to the door. She knocked three times. Then a man opened the door. **

**Bobby: Lena? What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you. **

**Lena: I know. It's good to see you Bobby. Um.. Is Sam here? Bobby: Yeah let me get him for you. **

**Lena: Bobby. Can you ask him to meet me outside please? **

**Talking to him without the distraction of Dean would be best. She would catch up with him later. A couple minutes later Sam walked out the door. He looked terrible. Not that she blamed him. **

**Lena: Sam. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what to say?**

**Sam: Don't say anything Lena!**

**Lena: Sam listen I know your hurting right now but I…**

**Sam: But nothing Lena. He killed my mother and Jess. He's going to pay one way or another.**

**Lena: Sam I want him dead too but.. Give yourself some time to grieve for Jessica. She deserves that much.**

**Sam: DON'T TELL ME WHAT JESS DESERVES! YOU BARELY KNEW HER!**

**Lena: Sam you need to calm down. I'm here for you Sam okay. Maybe in a couple of months you'll be ready but now..**

**Sam: No as soon as I find him I'm going to kill him.**

**Lena: Sam this isn't your average run of the mill demon. He's got away from both our fathers more than once. You could die.**

**Sam: I don't care.**

**Lena: Don't say that Sam. Your dad is looking for…**

**Sam: My dad. Your going to bring him up? **

**Lena: Yeah. He's your father Sam. He can help you.**

**Sam: Yeah right. My dad could care less. I need to do this myself.**

**Lena: Sam, Dean told me that your dad's missing. Maybe you should at least wait in till he gets in touch with you.**

**Sam: NO! He's not missing I know that was with you. What did he ask for this time?**

**Lena: Does it really matter?**

**Sam: Yeah to me it does.**

**Lena: Fine. He wanted me to get you and Dean together…. **

**Sam: And???**

**Lena: To keep an eye on the both of you.**

**Sam: Well he got his wish didn't he? And I don't need a babysitter.**

**Lena: Sam you need me right now.**

**Sam: NO I DON'T. **

**Lena: Sam seriously. You have never yelled at me before. I know your hurting but there's..**

**Sam: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M FEELING. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THOUGH.**

**Lena: YES I DO SAM. WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER AND LORENA? I KNOW EXACTULLY WHAT YOUR…**

**Sam: IT'S NOT THE SAME LENA. YOU NEVER KNEW YOUR MOM OR SISTER.**

**Lena: SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY SAM?**

**Sam: YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME AND WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE. Lena: SAM YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND. WHO ELSE WOULD I WORRY ABOUT?**

**Sam: I DON'T KNOW MAYBE DEAN.**

**Lena: SAM YOU KNOW THAT…**

**Sam: KNOW THAT WHAT? YOUR TO MUCH OF A COWARD TO TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL?**

**Lena: SAM THAT WAS LOW. I AM HERE BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU.**

**Sam: WHO SAID I WANT YOU? YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT WHO GOES FROM GUY TO GUY BECAUSE SHE CANT TELL THE ONE GUY THAT SHE LOVES HOW SHE FEELS. **

**At those words Lena started to cry. She was so upset she couldn't even yell anymore. She just wanted to leave. To get as far away from there as she could.**

**Lena: Well if that's how you feel maybe I should leave. Just know this Sam I am no coward. I've never told Dean about my feelings because it would never work out Sam.**

**Sam: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT YOU NEVER GAVE IT CHANCE?**

**Lena: BECAUSE!!!!! I've never told anyone this but Do you know what I dream about at night? It's always the same dream. Dean and I living in a cute little house in Texas surrounded by family.**

**Lena started starting crying hysterically at this point. **

**Lena: Yeah you looked shocked now. That's not the worst of it. There's a little boy. A beautiful little boy. He looks just like Dean, acts like him and everything he's amazing. But that will never happen. I can never be a mother because of this job. And try as you may you can never escape it Sam never. If I was ever to get with Dean that's all I would think about, So I am protecting myself.**

**Sam: Lena I didn't…**

**Lena: Yeah well what can you do? I better go. I don't want to be burden to you okay.**

**Sam: I'm sorry Lena.. It's just..**

**Lena: I know Sam. But it would be best if we stayed apart for a while. Tell Bobby I'm sorry for not saying goodbye.**


	4. Chap 4She is not the girl you used to

Chapter 4- She's not the girl you used to know!

Lena got back in her car and peeled out. She couldn't believe what Sam had said to her. Sam felt awful afterwards he called after her but she just kept driving. He pulled out his phone and tried calling just as Dean walked out the door.

Dean: What the hell was that? Bobby said Lena was here.

Sam: She was.

Dean: That was her peeling out of here?

Sam: Yeah.. She pissed at me.

Dean: At you? You never so much as had a fight.

Sam: We did know.

Dean: What about?

Sam: I called her something.

Dean: What?

Sam: Lena has been hung up on this guy for awhile now. And they cant be together for obvious reasons and she keeps bouncing from bad relationship to bad relationship.

Dean: Trying to replace him.

Sam: Yeah. Anyways I called her slut.

Dean: Wow. You know I still cant picture Lena dating.

Sam: Why not? Damn she wont answer. Call her on your phone.

Dean: In a minute let her cool down first. And because last time I seen her…

Sam: Trust me Dean she looks nothing like that anymore. Anytime she would visit me and Jess all our friends would be all over her.

15 minutes later Dean called Lena. She wasn't going to answer but she did.

Lena: What Dean?

Dean: Listen Lena Sam's sorry he's just a mess right now okay he didn't mean it.

Lena: I know that. But Sam's was right. No one will ever replace…

Dean: Sam told me Lena.

Lena: He did? Dean I..

Dean: Listen this ex of yours..

Lena: Um.. Listen I don't need a lecture.. I'm good at what I do. Dean: Lena come on..

Lena: No Dean.

Dean: So you got a new car?

Lena: Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?

Dean: What kind?

Lena: A 76 mustang.

Dean: Wow really. I mean Lena just come back we could use your help.

Lena: I cant. You see I am at a bar right now..

Dean: Where I'll come get you?

Lena: You don't know the place. But.. Wait what's your name again? Oh yeah Jason does and where going to go to his place.

Dean: Lena I don't thinks that's a good idea.

Lena: Why not? I'm a slut right? Why don't you pass a message on to Sam for me? Tell him that he was right about me. I wont call him again.

Before Dean could find out where Lena was she hung up.

Dean: Sam you idiot. Lena just left some bar with some random dude. You really messed her up man.

Sam: I know. What do I do?

Dean: I don't know she said she wasn't going to call us again. She'll probably change her number.

Sam: I'll call Tony and tell him to try and find her. She wont want to see me for a while.

Dean: How do you know that?

Lena: When someone pisses Lena off it takes her a while to cool down.

Sam felt terrible about what he had said to Lena. He wanted to take it all back. But it was to late for that. If Lena was good at anything it was keeping promises. She would not call Sam or Dean again. The only hope of ever seeing her again was if the ran into each other on the road. Or where forced to reconcile.

Chapter 5- Back in Business

It had had been three months since Sam had talked to Lena. Not for a lack of trying. He called her at least five times but she would never answer. He had no idea what to do. He missed Lena. She was right he needed her. Lena was really the only one he could talk to about Jessica. Dean didn't even know her at all. Finally frustrated with the whole thing he decided find a way to get back in touch with her. The only thing that he could think of that might work was to call Tony. But he wasn't sure how he would react. Would Lena have told him what he called her?

Tony: Hello?

Sam: Hey Tony it's Sam.

Tony: Hey Sam. How's everything? Sorry to hear about your girlfriend.

Sam: Thanks. It's going about as good as expected. Um.. I actually called to ask about Lena.

Tony: I figured that's why you called. She's alright I guess.

Sam: What do you mean I guess.

Tony: Well… After your fight she came here and didn't leave her room for a week. Then she just left and hasn't been home since.

Sam: You haven't seen her?

Tony: No. But she has been keeping in touch. She called earlier today to check in.

Sam: Would it be to much to ask where she was at?

Tony: No. I think she really needs you guys. You should keep an eye on her. She's in San Diego on a job.

Sam: Thanks Tony. (hangs up) Dean I know where Lena is.

Dean: Where?

Sam: Are you ready to head to San Diego?

Dean: You know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- What do you mean he's not with you? **

**(This chapter takes place a at the time when Dean kills the yellow-eyed demon.)**

**It had been five months since Sam and Lena had spoke. The only way they knew that she was okay was from Tony. For Tony he was getting tired of this. Lena was being really stubborn.**

**Lena: Dad I don't know why we keep having this conversation. **

**Tony: Lena really your acting like a child. **

**Lena: You don't know what he said to me.. He never did anything like that before.**

**Tony: So what?? Lena you really need to talk to him. I have a feeling that both Sam and Dean are going to need your help. Besides you promised John. You owe him that much don't you?**

**When her father said that she promised John she knew what she had to do. Lena was not one to break promises. So after half an hour Lena finally plucked up the courage to call Sam. But the phone just rang and rang. This was strange. **

**Lena: Dad did Sam change his number?**

**Tony: No why?**

**Lena: Well I just tried calling he doesn't pick up. And I'm sure he would pick up for me.**

**Tony: Did you try Dean?**

**Lena: No. I'll try him now….**

**Dean: Hello?**

**Lena: Dean it's Lena. Is Sam with you? I need to talk to him.**

**Dean: Um… Not exactly. **

**Lena: What do you mean not exactly?**

**Dean: He's.. Um..**

**Lena: Dean spit it out. Where is he?**

**Dean: Okay.. We stopped to get something to eat. When I came out he was gone. I think something took him. I cant find him anywhere. Lena I don't know what to do.**

**Lena: Where are you? I'm coming to help.**

**Dean: No Lena it's to dangerous. I don't know what took Sam and I don't want anything to happen to you.**

**Lena: Dean just tell me. I can take care of myself.**

**Dean: Lena.. Please..**

**Lena: Tell me Dean. You need my help. After everything with your dad. Dean you need me. I promised him. Don't make me break that promise.**

**Dean: Okay.. I'll text you the coordinates. But promise me something first.**

**Lena: Okay what?**

**Dean: Bring your dad with you and don't do anything stupid.**

**Lena: Okay. I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Reunion

Chapter 6- The Reunion

Within 30 minutes Lena and Tony where on the road. Lena's mind was racing. She was so worried about Sam and then there was the whole Dean thing. Lena didn't trust herself. How would she react to seeing him? She had not seen him since she was 16.

Tony: Lena what's wrong?

Lena: Nothing just worried about Sam.

Tony: That's all?

Lena: Yeah. I feel bad about all this time I've been pissed at him.

Tony: Your not even thinking about Dean a little bit?

Lena: Not you too.

Tony: Lena I know that you think about him a lot.

Lena: I don't think we should be talking about this now Dad. We need to focus on finding Sam.

Tony: I know that Lena. I think it would be a good idea if you stay at the motel.

Lena: You not serious are you?

Tony: I am 100% serious Lena. You head isn't in the right place.

Lena: Dad there is absolutely no way I am staying at the motel.

Tony: Lena...

Lena: Sam is my best friend Dad. He has to know that I am here for him.

After that Tony didn't bring it up again he knew he wouldn't win. By the time they got to the motel where everyone was staying the only people there where Bobby, Ellen, and Sam.

Lena: Sam what happened?

Sam: I'm okay. Some guy stabbed me but Bobby patched me up.

Lena: Where's Dean?

Ellen: He took off after the yellow eyed demon.

Lena: Then what are you all doing here?

Bobby: Lena things are complicated right now.

Lena: So you just let him go by himself? What is wrong with you people?

Ellen: Lena it's not...

Lena: I am going to go help him.

Tony: No Lena he needs to do this.

Sam: I'll go with you.

Bobby: Sam that's not a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- I was not expecting you this early

Sam: Lena listen I need to apologize. I shouldn't have said..

Lena: Don't worry about Sam. We need to find your brother. We'll talk about this later.

It took Sam and Lena 15 minutes to find Dean. They probably would have found him sooner but he didn't want to answer his phone. As soon as they got there Lena shut off the engine and ran to Dean.

Lena: Dean what the hell is the matter with you? Why would you come here by yourself?

Dean: Lena??

Sam: Dean we're here to help you. You shouldn't have come you by yourself.

Dean: Sam you need to leave. Take Lena with you. He is going to be looking for you.

Lena: I am not a little girl Sam doesn't need to babysit me. Sam if he is after you leave but I am staying.

Dean: I don't have time for this.

Lena: Just fill me in.

Dean: It's a gateway to hell. Azazel is going to be here any minute.

Lena: Enough already Dean I am going to help whether you like it or not.

Not soon after this. Bobby, Ellen, and Tony arrived. They said they realized that they needed to be here to help them. Before the group could come up with any kind of plan Azazel and Jake Talley showed up. (Jake Talley is the one who stabbed Sam in All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1.)

Azazel: Well look at what we have here. Sammy wow I wasn't counting on that one. Nice work Dean. And Ms. Lopez I wasn't expecting to see you for a at least a couple of years.

Lena: What the hell are you talking about?

Azazel: No need to worry your pretty little head about it now. In time you will see just how important you will be to us.

Before Lena could even open her mouth to say anything Dean grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so that she was behind him.

Dean: If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will...

Azazel: You'll what kill me? Please Dean let's not go into hysterics here. I wont touch her just yet. She is going to give me something I want. But it's not ready yet. Besides you can't kill me.

Dean: I will find a way.

Azazel: I don't think so. Well if you will excuse me.

Sam: NO!!

Azazel: Sammy I really don't want to hurt you. You are too important.

Before Dean could stop her Lena was within arms reach of Azazel.

Lena: Wait...

Azazel: What can I do for you?

Lena: I don't care what you want from me you wont get it.

Azazel: How about I give you a little clue then yes.. You will be all alone Lena. Sam and Dean wont be there to protect you.

Lena: I don't need them I can take care of myself.

Before Azazel could respond Lena spit in his face. This got him so mad that he flung Lena into a tree and knocked her out.

Dean: LENA!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 I’m staying with you

Chapter 8 I'm staying with you

Before Dean could even reach Lena Azazel had him pinned to the tree where Lena had hit. He was forcing him to stare down at her.

Azazel: Now I see the connection between you two.

Dean: What are you talking about? Just let her go. This is between us.

Azazel: Lena will be just fine. Besides I have been forbidden from harming her.

Dean: Then let her go.

Well all this was going on Jake had the colt and opened the gateway demons where beginning to rush out of hell. And they could only be the bad ones. Booby, Ellen, Tony, and Sam went to try and close it. But before Sam joined the others he shot and killed Jake. He then grabbed the colt and distracted Azazel. Just then John Winchester's spirt come out of hell and held Azazel. With him distracted Dean grabbed the colt and fired. He hit him in the heart and killed him. After this he ran over to Lena.

Dean: Lena can you hear me? Wake up!

Ellen: DEAN WE NEED YOUR HELP!!

Sam: Go I'll take care of her. GO!!

Just as Dean left Lena woke up and started speaking.

Sam: Lena can you hear me? Say something.

Lena: Dean... I.. I need to tell you something.

Sam: Lena it's Sam. Are you alright?

Lena: Dean just listen okay. I love you. Ever since I was 16.

When they finally closed the gateway Dean rushed over to Lena's side. He managed to catch the last of her sentence.

Dean: Lena what did you just say? What do you mean ever since you where 16.

Sam: I don't think she knows what she's saying Dean.

Lena: Sam... What happened?

Sam: You got knocked out. You said you needed to tell Dean something.

Dean: What did you want to tell me Lena?

Lena looked over and saw John he smiled at her and nodded. He then went and hugged each of his boys and then he passed on. Lena then told Dean about the last time she talked to John.

Dean: Lena that's good that you want to keep your promise but it's too..

Lena: Don't tell me its to dangerous I'm staying with you.


	9. Chapter 9 Thats the dumbest thing you

Chapter 9- That's the dumbest thing you could have done.

In the morning Dean was still opposed to the idea of Lena going on the road wit them

Sam: Dean there's no point in arguing with her. She's not going to change her mind.

Dean: Sam it's to dangerous for her.

Sam: She's a lot tougher than she looks. She said she'll be ready to leave in 30 minutes.

Dean: Fine. Well that gives me time to fill you in on a few things.

Sam: Like what?

Dean: Like how you magically came back from the dead?

Dean spent the next 15 minutes telling Sam all about the deal he had made with the crossroads demon.

Sam: Dean why would you do that?

Dean: I had to Sammy. Your all I have left. What else could I have done?

Sam: Dean that's the dumbest thing you could have done.

Dean: Hey your alive and I'm not sorry for what I did. Listen I don't know what Azazel wanted with Lena but I will protect her till my times up... Then you will.

Sam: Lena doesn't need protecting Dean. How long do you have left?

Dean: A year.

Lena: Let's go boys I don't have all day.

Sam: Ok we'll be right out.

Dean and Sam got their stuff and where about to leave when Dean stopped them.

Dean: Sam don't tell Lena about the deal she will probably get upset about it.

Sam: Ok your probably right. But you should known things like this have there ways of coming out.

Sam was already loading his stuff in the car but Dean was still in the door of their motel room. He got why Sam had said Lena wasn't the same person anymore. Lena had her black hair down and she was wearing tight skinny jeans, black high heels, and an ACDC shirt. Sam noticed Dean just staring at her. He would love the chance to embarrass Dean.

Sam: Very practical clothes Lena.

Lena: Hey just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I cant look good doing it.

Sam: So what do you think of Lena's clothes Dean?

Dean: She looks good... I mean there fine... Let's just get on the road already.


	10. Chapter 10 Don’t hurt her

Chapter 10- Don't hurt her.

6 hours later Sam, Dean, and Lena where heading to their first job. Sam and Lena where both asleep. Lena was in the front with her head facing Dean. All he could do was stare a her. She was so different. She wasn't the little vulnerable girl that he needed to protect.

Sam: I know what your thinking Dean.

Dean: Just shut up and go back to sleep Sammy.

15 minutes later the trio where getting settled in their motel room.

Lena: Dibs on the shower.

Sam: So are we going to talk about it?

Dean: Talk about what Sammy?

Sam: Oh come on Dean it's obvious.

Dean: I have no idea what your talking about.

Sam: I am talking about you crushing on Lena.

Dean: I'm not crushing on her. She's like our sister dude. Come on.

Sam: Maybe she was like our sister at one time. But things change.

Oh come on I see how you look at her.

Dean: Shut up. You don't know what your talking about.

Sam: Whatever you say. Just don't hurt her Dean she's been through to much in her life.

Dean: What do you mean? Is she like hung up on some guy or something?

Sam: You could say something like that. It's a lot more complicated than that.

Dean: How complicated?

Sam: Lena is going to kill me for this. Don't tell her I said any of this.

Dean: Okay fine whatever just spill it.

Sam: Well there's this guy that she likes more like loves. But they cant be together for obvious reasons. So she tries to substitute him and they are not always the best of choices. Well she just ends up hurting herself even more. Tony and I both even Jess tried talking to her about it but... Well she's really headstrong. A lot like you.

Dean: Wow that's intense.

Sam: Exactly and I know you Dean. So don't do anything to hurt her.

Dean: I wont Sam. You really should give me a little more credit I'm not a complete douche bag.

Lena: What are you guys talking about?


	11. Chapter 11 It sounds like you jealous

Chapter 11- It sounds like you jealous.

It took them about a week and a half to finish up their first job. The whole time Dean was thinking about Lena thought he would never admit it. The night they finished the job Lena suggested that they go out and celebrate.

Dean: I didn't knew you drank Lena?

Lena: Really Dean? How old do you think I am 12?

Dean: No... It's just been a long time since we all hung out like this is all.

Sam: Lena remember when you would come visit me at school?

Lena: Vaguely.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Sam: When there was a party when Lena came over she um... Let's just say everyone loved her.

Lena: Shut up Sam I was not that bad.

Sam: No you where just crazy as hell.

???: Hey pretty girl can I buy you a drink?

Dean: Dude cant you see she is sitting with us?

Lena: Shut up Dean. Pretty girl huh? Why don't you tell me your name then we'll talk about you buying me a drink.

Jason: My name is Jason.

Lena: Ok. I guess I'll let you buy me drink. Why don't we go and sit at your table?

Sam: What's up with you Dean?

Dean: What? You cant tell me your ok with that.

Sam: Lena is an adult. She is free to do what she wants. Or who she wants. (Sam laughs)

Dean: Why are you laughing? I don't like the looks of him. He probably just wants to..

Sam: Well it sounds to me like your jealous.

Dean: Sammy I'm not jealous. I just like the look of that gu....

Dean didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Lena and Jason started to kiss. He didn't know at the time why he got so mad he just lost all self-control. He flew over to them and grabbed Lena by the arm and they made their way out of the bar.

Lena: DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!?

Dean: Lena that guy only wanted one thing.

Lena: I KNOW THAT IDIOT. HE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT WANTED THAT!

Dean: Well from now on out not going to be doing any of that well your with us.

Lena: WHOA WHOA WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT DID YOU JUST DAY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Sam: Come guys that's enough. Let's just get going.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12- If this how you're going to act then I will just leave.

Lena was furious as the three of them headed back to their hotel. She refused to talk to Dean on the way home. After an hour of silence Sam had finally had enough.

Sam: I can't take this anymore I am going to go stake out the house where the demon first killed.

You two are going to stay here.

Lena: Sammy you're going to ground because your brother is being a complete douche bag?

Dean: Hey I was just stopping you from making yourself look like a…

Lena: Look like what Dean? What where you going to say? Let's not stay quite now.

Sam: Alright I'm gone. I'll be back in the morning. Hopefully you two will be getting along.

Dean: Sam come on man your being stupid.

Sam: No I'm not you guys are acting like kids. Just grow up and learn to get along.

Dean and Lena still didn't say a word to each other. They where pretty much just sat there not even starting at each other. Finally Lena couldn't take it anymore.

Lena: Fine let's just get this over with. What is so wrong about me talking to guys Dean?  
Dean: There is nothing wrong with it. You just... I don't think it will be a good idea for you to hang out with any guys while you are with us.

Lena: Ok that's fine on one condition.

Dean: What?

Lena: You won't be hanging out with any girls while I am with you then.

Dean: Sorry Lena I cant do that.

Lena: Ok fine. Then I am going out right now and find me a nice good looking guy.

Lena started heading for the door when dean grabbed her by the arm.

Lean: Let go of me Dean.

Dean: I can't do that Lena. This is a mistake.

Lena pulled her arm out of his grip. Just as Lena put her hand on the door Dean grabbed her arm again.

Lena: Dean what the…

The two of them began to kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- What she always wanted.

They where making out for a few minutes before Lena stopped them.

Lena: Dean wait um… why did you do that?

Dean: Sorry I just… sorry Lena.

Lena: Dean kissing me is not going to change…

Dean: Wait I need to say something.

Lena just starred at Dean. She didn't know what to do. This is the moment she dreamt of for so long yet she was so terrified. Now was not a good time for her and Dean to start something. Demons where coming out of the woodwork left and right. In the back of her mind she knew this was going to end badly. However she was not going to be able to stop herself.

Dean: Listen Lena I don't know… ever since you helped us at the gateway I felt…

Lena: Dean you don't need to…

Dean: Lena please just let me finish. I've always thought of you as a little sister but… but I don't feel that way anymore.

Lena: Dean I…

Dean didn't wait for Lena to say another word he started kissing her. This time Lena didn't stop him. This kiss was like no kiss either of them had ever felt before. It was like the world wanted them to be together. Not long after the two of them where on the bed. Lena couldn't believe it. This is what she had always wanted. This was the happiest both Dean and Lena had ever been before. Nothing could bring them down. Little did they know they would not have a happy ending.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- We can't tell him anything.

Love is such a powerful thing and not all of us are lucky enough to experience it. Two people who thought for sure it would never happen to them where now proven wrong. Dean and Lena stood lying in bed for hours just holding each other. Not that they would ever have said it but that is what they always wanted. Someone who they could tell their secrets and fears to. Someone that would always be there when they needed it.

Lena: Dean there's something I feel like I need to tell you.

Dean: What?

Lena: The last time I saw your dad he said that he told me that he and my father always thought that we would be together. Crazy huh?

Dean: Yeah I would never have thought I would feel this way about you Lena.

Lena: I kind of always did. Ever since my birthday that you beat up those guys.

Dean: Oh yeah I remember that day. How come you never said anything?

Lena: I was afraid. I didn't think you would want me.

Dean: Wait am I the guy that Sam said you where crushing on?

Lena: Yeah. I could never get you out of my head. Anytime I would get close to a guy all I would think about was that he was not you. I know it sounds corny but…

Dean: You know when we first got on the road your all I could think about. It scarred me. Because we've known each other our whole lives.

Lena: I know. If it's too weird I'll understand.

Dean: Lena I don't think we will ever be able to go back to how things where. And I don't want to. I have never felt like this before Lena.

Lena: Wow Dean you actually sound romantic. That is so not you.

Dean: I know see what your doing to me women.

They stood up talking all night. They finally came out of all the romance when Sam called and said that he was coming home.

Lena: I don't think we should tell Sam about us.

Dean: Yeah. I don't think we should either. I want you myself for a while.

Lena: It will be fun this way because we will have to sneak around a little bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Here is where things get complicated!

It had been three months since Dean and Lena finally gave into their feelings and they where still as happy as can be. Sam was completely clueless about their relationship. He was convinced that Dean and Lena where getting along because of when Sam had yelled at them. The trio had just finished a job and where spending the weekend at Bobby's because Tony was going to be there. It was their last night there are Dean and Lena where sent to go get some pizza.

Lena: Dean I think my dad knows about us.

Dean: Why would you say that? We've been careful whenever we are around any of them.

Lena: I know my dad. He keeps giving me this look.

Dean: Don't worry about it. If he does know he's not going to tell anyone.

Lena: How can you be so sure?

Dean: I'm not. If it bothers you that much maybe we should just tell everyone.

Lena: Dean I'm not ready for everyone to know about us yet, especially Sam and my dad.

Dean: Ok we won't say anything. Just don't worry about it I'm not going anywhere ok.

Dean kissed Lena on the forehead. Every time he did this Lena couldn't help but feel calm. He had that kind of effect on her. When Dean was with her he was different he wasn't he usually bad ass self. He was sweet, caring, and protective. When they got back with the pizza there where two more guests there.

Lena: What is she doing here?

Dean: I thought you and Jo got along.

Lena: We did at one point but not anymore.

Dean: What happened?

Sorry this chapter is short I have been busy. The next one will be a good one. Let me know what you think.

The next chapter will be a flashback about Lena and Jo's relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Home Sweet High School.

This chapter is going to be a flashback to when Lena and Jo where 16.

Dean: What happened?

Lena: Well you know how Jo and I where like best friends well when our parents where on the road together we went to the same school and…

_Flashback_

_Jo: This is so cool that we get to go to school for awhile._

_Lena: I know. We better enjoy it while it lasts._

_Jo: Lena stop being such a downer. Come on this school is full of hot guys. I know that's your favorite kind._

_Lena: haha it's just I am so sick of this whole school thing we're not going to need it._

_Jo: Lena school's important._

_Lena: No it's not. As soon as I turn 18 I'm going on the road with my dad whether he likes it or not. _

_Jo: You really want to live that life Lena. I thought you hated it?_

_Lena: I do but there's really no escaping it. You know it as well as I do once you're in…_

_Aaron: Hey are you new here?_

_Jo: Yeah we both are what's your name?_

_Aaron: I was actually taking to her._

_Lena: Yeah I'm new here. Are you the welcoming committee or something?_

_Aaron: I am when there's pretty girls like you I am._

_Lena: Wow your laying it on thick huh. Are you going to tell me your name?_

_Aaron: It's Aaron. What's yours pretty girl?_

_Lena: lol it's Lena. _

_Jo: Lena lets go._

_Lena: Jo chill ok. I'll catch up with you later I think I want Aaron here to show me around the school a bit. _

_Later that day_

_Lena: What the hell is the matter with you?_

_Jo: You like totally ditched me on our first day for some guy. _

_Lena: Jo you told me to cheer up that's what I was doing. Aaron is actually really good at that. I actually really like him._

_Jo: Lena your such a slut it's gross._

_Lena: Wow Jo really is this how your going to act? It's not my fault that guys don't like you._

_Jo: You are so going to regret this. I'm outta here._

_Lena: Fine by B****. I hear the chess club is desperate for girlfriends maybe one of them will take you._

_Two days later. _

_Lena: Hey Dave where is Aaron he was supposed to meet me in the cafeteria?_

_Dave: Yeah he had to go get his football stuff from the Gym._

_Lena: Ok cool thanks. Are you going to the game tonight?_

_Dave: Yeah I'm going._

_Lena: Ok I'm going to go get him I'll see you at the game._

_In the gym_

_Lena: (opens locker room doors) What is that noise?_

_Lena peeked around the corner and saw Jo getting really physical with someone. It took Lena a minute to realize that the guy was Aaron._

_Lena: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!_

_Aaron: Lena its not what it looks like._

_Lena: THE HELL ITS NOT. JO YOUR SUCH A B****. I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY FRIEND._

_Jo: I WARNED YOU._

_Lena: YOU'RE CALLING ME A SLUT AND LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING. _

_Lena didn't wait for Jo to say another word. She lunged at here and the two where in a full on catfight. It didn't last long the two gym teachers at the school heard them and rushed in and broke it up. _

Lena: The next day my dad came and I never talked to her again. Dean she knew how I felt about you and she's going to be all over you just to bug me.

Dean: (hugs Lena) You don't need to worry Lena. There is no way that anything would ever happen between me and Jo. I want you I am not going to do anything that would risk me losing you.

Dean kissed Lena before they went inside with the food.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Guess who's coming with you?

Lena was so dreading walking in that door and seeing Jo. She already knew she was going to be all over Dean just to piss her off. She wanted nothing more then to tell her that they where together and happy but she couldn't. She wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet. It was because she was scarred. Not of what anyone would think about them being a couple. But once the hunters knew the demons would and they would use that against both Dean and Lena. That's why they kept quite. If they lived in a perfect world with no demons Lena would have been screaming at the top of her lungs how happy she was to be with him.

Jo: Lena well look at you.

Lena: Jo, your looking as what's the world… oh yeah scanky as ever.

Ellen: Girls come on play nice.

Lena: Sorry I can't do that. Ellen you know what she did.

Ellen: I know Lena and that was wrong of her but you guys are like sisters.

Lena: SISTERS? The hell we are. Jo will only and only ever care about herself. I've only ever had one sister and she's not here.

Tony: Lena that's enough. The both of you. I think the only way for you two to start getting along again is if she goes on the road with you guys.

Dean: Tony I don't think that's a very good idea.

Lena: It's not. It's a terrible idea…

Dean: If the two of them start fighting it could distract us from doing our job right.

Tony: Well don't let it be a distraction.

Lena: Dad I'm not a little girl. You should stop treating me like one. Jo and I will never be friends again. She's not coming with us end of story.

Tony: LENA ENOUGH SHE IS THAT'S ALL I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!

Lena: FINE WELL DON'T EXPECT ME TO STICK AROUND AND LET THAT HAPPEN! *Lena leaves Bobby's fuming mad.*

Dean: I'll go get her.

Jo: Don't go. Why don't you let Sam? *Jo grabs Dean's arm*

Dean: Let go. I'll do it. I'm pretty sure she's not going to want to talk to Sam right now.

Sam: Why wouldn't she?

Dean: Because you know Lena can't stand her and you could have called and warned us she was here.

Sam: You're probably right. Go find her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The cats outta the bag…sort of.

It took Dean 10 minutes to find Lena. She was almost out of Bobby's yard when he caught up with her.

Dean: Lena wait…

Lena: Dean she is going to ruin everything. She knows how I feel about you…

Dean: But she doesn't know how I feel about you. *Dean smiles and Lena and holds her face in his hands* Listen you are so important to me and I wont risk ever losing you ok. She can try whatever she wants but I'm only going to lo…

Tony: Dean, Lena I need to talk to you two.

Lena: Dad this isn't a good time right now.

Tony: It's never going to be a good time.

Dean: Lean its okay. Tony what's up?

Tony: What's going on with you two?

Lena: Nothi…

Tony: Don't lie to me.

Lena: Dad…

Dean: Lena its okay let me. Tony we're together.

Tony: Together how Dean?

Dean: We're like Bonnie and Clyde minus the robbing and we kill demons instead of people.

Tony: So you're a couple?

Lena: Yes but daddy please don't tell anyone.

Tony: Is this why you didn't want Jo going with you guys?

Lena: Yes but dad please don't tell anyone about us if any demons found out…

Tony: Lena demons are smart they only need to see how you are with each other to know.

Dean: Tony I know this isn't how it's normally done but not even Sam knows.

Tony: Sam doesn't even know. Wow you guys are good. You know John and me always…

Lena: Always knew we would get together. I know he told me right before…

Tony: Oh well I'm happy for you but these things have a way of coming out. Well there's a job for you guys a couple towns over. That's why I came out here. Bobby found something he wanted me to come and get you guys.

Lena: Don't worry we'll tell everyone after we finish the job ok. Your right 3 months is too long to keep this secret going on.

Tony: Ok well hurry and come inside so we can get started.

Lena: Ok we'll come in just a minute. *Tony leaves*

Dean: So you're ready for everyone to know about us?

Lena: I'm going to have to be.

Dean: Well it's actually a good thing because I can do this without worrying about anyone seeing us.

*Dean kisses her very passionately*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- You didn't really think you could find me so easily did you?

So it had been decided everyone was going to know about Dean and Lena's relationship after this job. Both of them mainly Lena was nervous. She knew every demon hated hunters. They especially hated the Winchester's and they never really had any weaknesses except for now. Lena didn't want to risk it but she knew her father was right they would find out eventually. Jo had insisted on coming along with them. She gave her reasoning saying "I don't want to disappoint Tony. He's had enough of that from Lena."

And when Lena lunged at her both Sam and Dean had to take her outside to cool off. "Lena come on. What the hell is the matter with you?" said Sam. "Oh shut up Sam. I just can't stand her. She always finds new ways of pissing me off. It's like she wants me to kick her ass every time I see her." Replied Lena angrily. "Don't let her get to you. It will all be done with when we finish this job okay." said Dean. Lena exhaled and then said "Your right after everyone knows not even she could get me down." "Knows what? What don't I know?" Sam asked looking confused. "Sorry Sammy you're going to have to wait along with everyone else. This is privileged information." Dean laughed looking at Lena who smiled. "Privileged information huh… Since when have you kept secrets from me Lena?" asked Sam a little agitated. "I'm sorry Sammy the sooner we go and kill this thing the sooner you'll find out." said Lena.

All the way to the job Sam was thinking. Thinking what it was and he was never even once close to the truth. Dean and Lena where getting a kick out of watching him try. After a while he just gave up. "Finally Sam. Who cares what the big secret is. If there even is one. Lena likes being a bit dramatic." said Jo arrogantly. "Well it's a good thing no one asked for opinion Jo. But wait then why are you even talking. Why don't you just keep you mouth shut the rest of the way ok. That way we won't have to hear that god awful sound that comes out of it." said Lena. Jo didn't say anything back. Dean was in the driver's seat trying not to laugh. Sam however was looking like he was getting ready to stop another brawl between the two of them. But he didn't have to about an hour later they were where they needed to be.

_2 Days Later_

It had been two days since they had arrived in town and finally surprisingly they where ready to close in on this thing. They had tracked it down to an abandoned land mine. They where getting ready to walk in. "It would be a lot easier to track this thing down if we separated." said Sam. "Your right. That's an excellent idea. Lena can go with Sam and Dean can come with…" Jo began. "Dean will be coming with me." interrupted Lena. "Oh really why don't we just let him decided then shall we? Dean who would you rather go with?" asked Jo. "Maybe you should just come with me." said Sam. "It's ok Sam. I think you should go with Jo. She'll learn more that way. I like to get things done and Lena is more experienced with hunting." replied Dean. "Well that settles it lets get this over with." said Lena happily. Lena and Dean walked in while Sam and Jo came up behind them.

They must have been in there for at least an hour and still nothing. It was turn after turn but nothing out of the ordinary. About 15 minutes later Dean and Lena bumped into Sam and Jo. They where right smack dab in the middle of the land mine and they could all sense something was off. Sam got started on making a devil's trap and Dean scouted out the surrounding area for any signs of recent supernatural activity. Lena and Jo where looking for spots that the thing could possibly be hiding out in. When Jo interrupted them. "You know I'm going to go after Dean right?" asked Jo. "Jo now really isn't the time for this we have a job to do." said Lena. "Well I'm just trying to give you a heads up Lena. I know how you feel about him and I…" started Jo. "Jo your such an idiot. There are so much important things that we need to be worrying about and you're stuck on that." asked Lena. "Well you know I will always be better then you especially when it comes to guys. And with me around you and Dean will never be together. I know that's the reason why you're with them. Just hoping that something will happen between you two." sassed Jo. "Jo you're completely clueless. You have no idea why I am with them." said Lena. "Come on Lena we where best friends at a time."

"You don't know anything about me Jo. I'm not the same girl anymore. I wont put up with your crap got it?" asked Lena. "Oh really Lena? We need to focus you better enjoy being around Dean while it lasts." "Alright that's it you pathetic Jo. You have no idea about my relationship with Dean. He wants me here and so does John. I've been around them a lot longer than you have who do you really think he would choose? He's already picked me once over you and I'm sure he'll do it again." "Bringing John into this wow that's genius I wish I would have thought of that." "Really Jo I wouldn't sink that low. If you're so concerned about what John would think then where were you when the gateway was open? Your mom was there she fought with us. You're a poor excuse for a hunter. I spoke to John before he died. He told me he wanted me to be with Dean. He said I was like a daughter to him. He never thought of you like that."

Before Jo could even respond to that everything went dark. Then suddenly there was light and they where no longer alone. The demon they where hunting was now there with them. "Well look at what we have here? The Winchesters, Ms. Lopez, and… oh well I guess your not important. Well Ms. Lopez I see everything is falling into place. You really didn't wonder why you found me so easily did you? You know when Azazel told me about you I had no idea he…" Lena walked in front of everyone. "No idea what? Whatever he wants or any of you want with me you won't get it." "Lena, Lena, Lena you say that like you have a choice in the matter. I'm sorry but things are already under way for you." "Well when I kill you pass on a message to that yellow-eyed freak. I will never give you what you want never." "You got a real attitude problem Ms. Lopez. I can see why he likes that." The demon pointed to Dean. Sam looked confused. "Lena get back let Sam and I handle this one." Said Dean. "No way. You think you can mess with. If I'm so important then you can't do crap to me can you?" asked Lena. "Not necessarily missy. I can't kill you I've been forbidden. But I can do this."

The demon raised his hand and sent Lena flying into the support beam to the entrance where Sam and Jo had came in through. She was knocked out. "LENA!" yelled Dean. "SAM KILL THAT THING!" yelled Dean as he ran to Lena's side. As Dean was trying to wake Lena up Sam shot rock salt and the demon and that forced him into the devils trap. Then he performed an exorcism and killed the demon. It was too late to safe the human that the demon had been possessing. After the demon was dead Sam joined Dean by Lena. Jo walked over slowly. "Lena come on wake up please…" pleaded Dean. "Dean we need to get her out of here." said Sam. "Not till she wakes up. Come on Lena we still need to tell them. Please baby I love you wake up." Dean was starting to cry. He had no idea if or when Lena would wake up. "Whoa wait did you just say you love her?" asked Jo. "Jo shut up. I don't want you. I only want her. You're nothing but a…" "Dean?" Lena asked a bit dazed. "I'm here baby. Are you okay?" "My head hurts. What happened?" "Don't worry about I'm going to get you out of here."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Are you sure you didn't put a spell on you?

_Sorry this is kinda of short. I'm going to be posting a lot more lately. _

_let me know what you think.  
_

As Lena was getting up she stumbled backwards and Dean had to catch her. "Are you sure your okay to

walk Lena?" asked Dean sounding worried. "Yeah I'm fine." Lena replied as she stumbled again. "Oh come on

Lena. Stop being such a drama queen." Said Jo irritated. "Jo really she probably has a concussion." Said Sam.

"Please she's a total…" "SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth." Dean said angrily. "Well Dean I'm

just saying… she is completely wrong for you." "I could care less what you think alright. Lena I'm going to carry

you okay." "We should take her to a hospital and make sure she stays awake I'll drive." Offered Sam. On the

way to the hospital Dean was so worried about Lena. He kept talking to her and Jo was really getting irritated

with Dean's affection for Lena.

"Lena I need you to stay talking to me ok baby?" said Dean. "Okay I'm just really sleepy. Dean I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Dean. "This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have …" "Lena this is not you fault okay." "Yes it

is. I knew better than to get smart with a demon like that but I did it anyway." "Lena…" Dean began. "Yay Lena

you finally owned up to something. You must have hit your head pretty hard." Said Jo smugly. "JO DIDN'T I TELL

YOU TO SHUT UP? LENA WAS ALREADY DISTRACTED CAUSE SHE ARGUING WITH YOU. MAYBE IF YOU KNEW HOW

TO DO YOUR JOB WITHOUT BEING SUCH A B**** TO LENA THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED." Yelled Dean.

"YOUR SERIOUSLY GOING TO BLAME ME FOR ONE OF LENA'S SCREW UP'S? ARE YOU SURE SHE DIDN'T PUT A

SPELL ON YOU?" "I SWEAR JO YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR WALKING." "Alright that's enough lets just

get to the hospital." Said Sam. "Don't even bother with her Dean she only cares about herself." Lena added.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Now isn't the time for a Dr. Phil moment.

Once they got to the hospital Dean only left Lena's side once. And that was so he could call Tony and tell him what had happened with Lena. Jo could barely stand being around them. She could not believe Dean and Lena where together. True she had only wanted to be with him to get back at Lena. But now she was starting to have feelings for him. He was exactly the type of guy she would go out with. _"Why does Lena get to have what I want?" _Jo thought. Jo decided she wasn't going to Lena get what she wanted this time.

"So everyone knows?" Lena asked. "Well everyone here knows. I don't think Bobby and Ellen know unless your dad told them." "Well it does feel good not keeping it a secret anymore." said Lena happily. "You know you really scarred me back there?" "Oh come on Dean it was barely even a little bump." "No it wasn't. It made me realize how quickly I could lose you. And I don't ever want to feel that way again." "Dean don't worry ok. Neither of us is going to die anytime soon I promise…" Before Dean could say anything back to Lena Sam walked into the room. "Dean I need to talk with you outside for a minute." said Sam. "Well its going to have to wait Sammy." replied Dean. "Its ok Dean go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." smiled Lena. Dean leaned over Lena's bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he left with Sam.

"So what do you want Sammy? I need to be in there with her." asked Dean. "There's a few things I feel like I need to get off my chest." He replied. "Oh Sammy now really isn't the time for a Dr. Phil moment." "Dean this is serious come on." said Sam sounding frustrated. "Fine. Well make it quick." "First why didn't you tell me about you guys? We where on the road for months…" "We had to keep things quite. Sam." "No you didn't. I look like a complete idiot for not knowing." "Sam this isn't about you. Lena thought that if anyone found out about us they would use it against us. And she was right." "That does make sense. Just two more things Dean. Lena is my best friend. She's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt…" "You don't have to worry about that Sammy. Lena means too much to me. I would give up anything as long as I could be with her." "Dean you don't even sound like yourself right now." "Exactly. Would I sound like this if I was lying?" asked Dean. "Does she know?" "Know what?" asked Dean not meeting Sam's eyes. "You know what don't play dumb." Dean didn't say a word. He just stayed quite. "Come on Dean you need to tell her. You only have six months left." "You think I don't know that? That's all I think about. It scares me to death knowing that I'm going to have to leave her. You need to promise me you'll take care of her Sammy." "I won't need to. I'll figure something out. You're not going to hell if I can help it." "Where is she?" Tony had just walked up to them. "Come on I'll show you." Offered Dean.

"Well what's this big news they where suppose to tell us?" asked Bobby. "Dean and Lena are dating." Sam replied. "I better go find Jo." said Ellen. "Dating huh? And she's just okay with him going to hell in six months?" asked Bobby. "She doesn't know. Honestly I don't think he is even planning on telling her.

_I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this fanfiction supernatural is my favorite show I just love it…and Dean of course. Please let me know what you think about the story and the new way I am writing it. I thought I would try it this way and see what you guys thought._


	22. Chapter 22 I never expected this

**Chapter 22- I never expected this.**

**Lena left the hospital that morning. The doctors told her that she had a mild concussion. But other than that she was fine. They stayed a couple of days at Bobby's before hitting the road again. Jo still insisted on coming along with them much to Lena's dismay. "Jo can I talk with you before you leave?" asked Ellen. "Sure I guess." As Jo was walking away Lena said "You know Dean now would be the perfect time to leave." She grabbed Dean's arm and was leading him to his car. "Let's go come on. Before she comes back." Dean starts laughing. "We told Tony we would bring her along. You have nothing to worry about." "Oh I'm not worried at all." Dean and Lena started kissing. "You know you really should warn me before you do that." Said Sam as he walked away. Dean and Lena started laughing. "Awww come Sammy." Dean yelled after him.**

**Back in the house Jo and Ellen had just walked in. "Ok Ma what's up?" asked Jo. "Jo, I need you to promise me something." "Ok sure ma. What is it?" said Jo sounding a little concerned. "I need you to promise to leave Dean and Lena alone." Jo rolled her eyes. "They deserve some happiness in their lives. They've been through so much." "Seriously? This is what you wanted to tell me?" asked Jo very annoyed. "Jo please. There are things about them that you don't know..." "Like what mom? John wanted them to be together. Well I could care less. Why should she be happy?" Jo interrupted. "Jo you where her best friend. Why would you want to hurt her like this?" Ellen asked. "It doesn't even matter. She is not going to stay with Dean if I can help it." Jo said angrily as she walked away. " I really wish you where wrong."**

_**2 months later**_

It had been two months since they had left Bobby's and Lena was right they where meeting demons left and right. It seemed like they where hunting some kind of demon at least every hour. Each and everyone of those demons tried to use Dean and Lena against each other but it didn't work. Now that is wasn't a secret anymore that they where together the had this strength about them. Even Sam was impressed. Dean and Lena had got themselves into some tight spots but not matter what they always got out.

"I would really like to know how you guys do that." said Sam. "Do what Sammy?" asked Dean. "How you and Lena mange to gets yourselves in these tight spots but always mange to come out completely unscratched." "We just make a good team is all. Plus the quicker we kill the thing the quicker we can…" Lena said happily. "Oh please spare us the details Lena." Jo said angrily. Lena laughed. This was the exact response she wanted. "Awww what's the matter Jo huh?" asked Lena. "Not all of us want to hear about your love live." "Alright that's enough you two. We should get back on the road already." said Sam.

Soon after this the four of them where back on the road. Jo was just as upset as ever. She was trying every trick she knew and nothing was working. Dean and Lena where as happy as ever. They actually seem closer than ever. "We need to stop and get some supplies." said Dean. "We have enough supplies to last us a month." Lena replied. "Not that kind of supplies. I need to get some things from my dad's storage unit in Kansas." "Like what Dean. We haven't been there in years." asked Sam. "It doesn't matter Sam. There's just something I need to get. Dad told me that I might need it someday and I think that someday is sooner than I thought." Dean looks and smiles at Lena.

A couple of days later they where in Kansas. Dean and Sam went to the storage unit alone. Lena thought this was something they should do by themselves. She thought that maybe Dean wanted something that was John's and didn't want to make a big deal about it. "So what are we doing here Dean?" asked Sam. "There's something I need to get." Sam stepped in front of Dean to stop him. "Dean. What's going on? Your not acting like yourself." "I know but you'll know what's going on soon enough. Why don't you just go wait for me in the car." Sam walked out to the car. Just then Dean found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket and locked the place up.

That night the four of them where in a motel room eating some pizza when Dean finally decided that it was time to say what he had to get from the storage. "Okay I know you guys are wondering why I decided to come here before going on another job. Well this is it." He pulled a white envelope out of his pocket. "We came all the way over here so you can get an envelope? Nice Dean." Jo said sarcastically. "Not for the envelope but what's in it." Dean walked over to where Lena was sitting. "Lena I never thought I would fall in love like this. You mean so much to me and I want you to know just how much." "Dean your not making any sense." Lena said sounding confused. "I know baby. But this is what I want to do so…"

Dean opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Lena just starred shocked not knowing what to do. "Dean… I…." "Wait let me finish. Lena I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This was my mothers engagement ring. My dad said that he knew that I might need this one day. And I want you to have it. Will you marry me?" Lena was tearing up. "Of course I'll marry you." The two of them started kissing. "You cant be serious? Dean come on she is not the right person…" "Jo I've had it with you. If you cant be happy for Lena and I then you need to leave." "What?" "You heard me. I'm going to marry Lena and I don't care what you do nothing is going to stop this." "Fine I'll leave but your making a huge mistake." "No you made the mistake thinking I would ever choose you over her." Jo grabbed her stuff and left. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." said Sam. "I cant believe this. I never expected this. Dean I mean I wished and hoped but I never thought it would happen." "Well it is and I think we should do it as soon as possible." "Really?" "Yes I want you to be my wife before…" "Before what?" "Before the new year. I don't want to wait long."


	23. Chapter 23 The wedding from Hell part 1

Chapter 23- The wedding from Hell part 1!

Lena couldn't believe it. She and Dean where getting married. It seemed almost to good to be true. How right she was. Lena had no idea that the reason Dean wanted to get wanted to get married was because he only had 3 1/2 months left to live. "Dean come on this stupid." said Sam as they getting some food. "We've been through this Sam I cant tell her." "Well what do you expect her to do when they come for you huh?" Dean couldn't think of a single thing to say. "That's what I thought. You cant do this to her. She needs to know." "You think I don't know that. But how am I suppose to tell her. I never thought when I made that deal that I would fall in love with Lena and not want to leave her." "I know that but…" "Lets just drop this alright. Lena's waiting." Dean said and walked away.

Meanwhile Lena was planning stuff for the wedding. Although she didn't know she was cutting things kind of close. Lena wanted to get married just three days before Dean's contract was up. "Well what do you think?" Lena asked. "You look beautiful. Thank you for letting me do this with you." said Ellen. "No problem. I thought I would need a females point of view." "I just wish Jo was here. You guys where best friends." "I know I wish things could be different but I just don't see that happening." "I know. This is the perfect dress for you though Lena." "I cant believe I'm getting married. With this job I thought I would be alone forever. Now I'll have Dean for the rest of my life." Ellen couldn't say anything else. She was so happy for Lena but she knew that Lena wouldn't be happy for long. She wanted to tell her about the deal Dean had made but knew it wasn't her place to tell.

Before they knew it there was only a week left until the wedding. Everything was pretty crazy. Not because of the demons that seemed to follow and be around them more often lately but because of the wedding. "Can you believe this?" asked Lena. "What?" asked Dean. "What does she think she's doing here?" Dean turned around to look at what Lena was pointing at. Jo was walking towards them. "Hey guys. What's up?" Jo asked. "I don't remember inviting you to our wedding." Lena said. "I know listen I wanted to talk to you before you get married." "Fine what is it?" "I wanted to apologize to the both of you," "Who put you up to this huh? I don't want you messing with Lena's head." said Dean. "No one did. While I was away I found out some stuff and it changed the way I feel towards the both of you." "What did you find out?" asked Lena. Jo looked towards Dean with concern in her eyes. At that moment he knew that someone had told her that his time was soon going to be up. "It doesn't matter. I just want to be here for you when you get married." "Your not just messing with me are you?" asked Lena. "No. I'm not." "Ok you can come. But I'll be watching you. I gotta go make a phone call to the church." Lena kisses Dean as she walks off. "Who the hell told you?" asked Dean angrily. "A hunter. I was on a job with him and he mentioned it." "Who was it?" "It doesn't matter. Dean, Lena doesn't deserve this. This is what she always wanted. What do you think she is going to go through when right after you get married you will be ripped away from her?" "I don't know. I don't want to leave her but I don't have a choice. I've tried everything I could to get out of this deal." "I'm sure you have but still… Lena deserves to know." "I know that but your not going to tell to tell her."

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 23 part 2

Chapter 23- The Wedding from Hell Part 2!

Dean couldn't believe it Lena and Jo where actually getting along and this worried him. It worried him for several reasons. First off he wasn't sure if Jo was actually concerned about Lena or if she was just putting on a show for everyone. Then there was the fact that she could tell Lena at any moment that his time was almost up.

Jo: What's wrong?

Lena: It's just too perfect. I'm worried something is going to go wrong.

Jo: I'm sure everything will be fine.

Lena: Then why is everyone acting so weird around me?

Jo: What are you talking about?

Lena: It's like… Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Jo: Lena…

Dean: Hey there beautiful?

Lena: Hey babes. What's going on?

Dean shot Jo a warning look.

Dean: Their ready for us.

Lena: Oh. Well let's do this thing than. Shall we?

As Lena was getting up she staggered a bit and almost fell. Both Dean and Jo grabbed her before she hit the floor.

Dean: Are you okay?

Lena: Yeah I'm fine.

Jo: Are you sure? It looked like you where about to faint.

Lena: Yeah I'm sure. I think I just got up to fast. Plus I had a small breakfast.

The three of them walked into the church. Tomorrow was the day. The day that Lena had always dreamt of but never thought would happen. In one days time she would become Mrs. Dean Winchester.

Pastor Manuel: So that's it. Does everyone understand the role their going to play tomorrow?

Lena: Yeah. I just can't believe it.

Pastor Manuel: God has a plan for you two I can see it. You'll enjoy many years together.

Dean: Thank you Pastor.

Lena: That's the plan. I plan on being with Dean for the rest of my life.

Lena gave Dean a kiss. In the back of everyone's minds they knew that would not happen. In just a few days the hell hounds where going to come for Dean. No one could do anything to stop it either. Lena would only get to live her dream for three days and then it would all be over. Dean didn't sleep at all that night. He loved Lena so much. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. He wanted to marry her but he didn't want to hurt her either and that's exactly what he was going to do. After a few hours of tossing and turning he got dressed and got in his car. He drove for what seemed like an hour until he finally found what he was looking for. He parked on the side of the road and got out. He walked to the middle of the road, dug a small hole, and put the tiny box in there. At first nothing happened and then…..

Crossroad Demon: Well what do we have here?

Dean: I need more time.

Crossroad Demon: I thought I made that part clear. You only have one year. That's it.

Dean: Just a couple more months that's all I ask.

Crossroad Demon: Awww Dean that's sweet that you want to spend some more time with you're soon to be wife but a deals a deal.

Dean: There has to be something I can do to convince you.

Crossroad Demon: Nope nothing. Now I really should get going. There are plenty of deals out there for me.

Dean: I'll kill you if you don't do it.

Crossroad Demon: Now now Dean do you really want to do that?

Dean: I'll do whatever it takes to have more time with Lena.

Crossroad Demon: Then kill me because you'll get no more time with her. Oh but if you do I can't guarantee that the hell hounds won't come early for you.

Before the crossroad demon could say another word Dean killed it. He couldn't believe this. He decided to head back and make Lena as happy as he could with the time he had left.

_Later that day_

Lena couldn't believe it she was waiting outside the church doors. She was so happy nothing was going to bring her down today.

Tony: Alright well its time. Are you ready?

Lena: Yes I am. I'm so ready.

Lena and Tony then walked through the doors and towards Dean. Dean just looked at Lena. She looked so beautiful. He thought to himself that he was so lucky to have her in his life. But he hated himself for what he was about to do to her. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be able to stay with Lena forever.

Pastor Manuel: Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to bring this man and this women together in holy matrimony…. And now for the vows. Do you Dean Winchester take this women Lena Lopez to be your wife?

Dean: I do.

Pastor Manuel: And you Lena Lopez take this man Dean Winchester to be your husband?

Lena: I do.

Pastor Manuel: Then I know pronounce you man and wife. Dean you may now kiss your bride.

Dean and Lena kissed and everyone cheered. Before any celebrating could happen…

_To be continued. _


	25. Chapter 23 part 3

Chapter 23- The Wedding from Hell Part 3!

How could this be happening? They had taken all the precautions necessary to prevent this exact type of thing. They had salt on the windows and doors. Then there was the countless devils traps throughout the area. There was at least a dozen demons surrounding the church and a bunch of hell hounds.

Lena: How did they find us?

Dean: I don't know. Stay here with Jo I need to see if Sam has any kind of game plan.

Jo: It's going to be okay Lena. We'll figure something out.

Lena: I know. I just don't understand.

Dean: Sam what's going on? I'm supposed to have a couple days left.

Sam: I don't know. I guess they decided to cash in early.

Dean: Sam I need you to get Lena out of here then. I don't want them anywhere near her.

Sam: Exactly how do you expect me to do that Dean?

Dean: I don't know. Just get her out of here.

Sam: Dean just tell her. Time is up. At least give her that much.

Dean: (Dean exhales deeply)Your right. I don't know how I'm suppose to do that.

Sam: Just tell her.

Dean and Sam walked over to Lena and Jo. Dean grabbed Lena's hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was like no other kiss Lena had ever had. She could sense something off.

Lena: Dean what's going on?

Dean: Lena I know why their here?

Lena: What are you talking about?

Everyone got really quite and just looked at them.

Lena: What don't I know? Why is everyone looking at me like that?

Dean: Lena you have no idea how much I love you. You have completely changed me.

Lena: Dean your not making any sense.

Dean: I know just let me finish. There are some things that you don't know.

Lena: And what everyone else does?

Dean: Yes but please just let me finish before you say anything. When that guy stabbed Sam… He actually killed him and I kinda of had to make a deal to bring him back.

Lena: What kind of deal?

Dean: …..

Sam: Tell her Dean.

Dean: I made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back.

Lena: Okay well… We still have time to fix this. Umm we just need to find a way to get you out of the deal is all.

Dean: Lena… I love you but it's too late. I only had a year.

Tony: We've tried everything.

Lena: Hold on wait… How much time do you have left?

Dean: Just tomorrow…

Lena: WHEN WHERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?

Tony: Lena he didn't want to hurt you.

Lena: YOU KNEW! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?

Bobby: Lena now isn't the time to blame anyone. They are here for him now and…

Lena: (starts to cry) Dean you cant leave me know. I need you. Especially now…

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Lilith: Well look at this. Am I interrupting?

Lena: Get the hell out of here.

Lilith: Lena lets not do anything you'll regret. We both know you cant afford to lose anything else.

Dean: Leave her alone. We both know you are here for me. Just let me say good-bye to my wife.

Lilith: Make it quick. Cause I've been looking forward to this day for a long time.

Dean: Lena I love you. I'm so sorry. When I made that deal I had no idea that I would fall in love with you and never want to leave you.

Lena: Dean please there is something you don't know. I haven't told you…

Lilith: Alright that's enough. Let's get down to business shall we?

Dean: Let her finish.

Lilith: Cant do that we are running on a bit of a tight schedule.

Dean: Lena what is it?

Lilith: Come on in boys.

With those words all the hell hounds came bursting into the church.

Dean: AHHHHHHH!

Lena: DEAN!

Sam: Jo grab her. Get her away from him or they'll kill her too.

Just as soon as it started it was all over. Before anyone could even try to kill Lilith she, along with all the demons and hell hounds disappeared. Lena was a complete mess. She laid on top of Dean's bloodily lifeless body and refused to move.

Sam: Lena come on we need to get out of here.

Lena: Don't speak to me.

Sam: Lena I'm sorry but it wasn't my place to…

Lena: Don't give me that crap Sam. You where my best friend you knew how I felt and yet you said nothing.

Sam: Lena I promised him.

Lena: I don't care. You have no idea what life is going to be like for me now.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Lena: Don't worry about it. I can't believe any of you. You are supposed to be my family.

Tony: Lena we wanted to tell you.

Lena: NO YOU DIDN'T OTHERWISE YOU WOULD HAVE. I CANT TRUST ANY OF YOU. JO IS THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS TRYING TO GET DEAN TO TELL ME. I KNEW HE WAS HIDING SOMETHING.

Bobby: Come on Lena. Let's just focus on killing Lilith.

Lena: No. I'm done hunting. I can't trust any of you. I'm leaving and don't try to find me.

Tony: Will you at least keep in touch?

Lena: No. You could have told me dad and you choose to let me go though marrying him and then watching…(starts crying) Bye…


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Where is she?

_Just to let everyone know I am starting this chapter off when Sam and Dean have just been reunited._

Sam: I can't believe your actual here.

Dean: I know I can't believe it myself. It just doesn't feel right. How can I be back? It doesn't make any sense.

Sam: While we will figure it out. I'm just glad to have back Dean.

Dean: Well?

Sam: Well what?

Dean: Where is she? Lena?

Sam just looked away.

Dean: Where is she Sam? Bobby where is Lena?

Sam: We don't know where she is at Dean?

Dean: SAM YOU PROMISEDYOU WOULD KEEP HER SAFE.

Sam: I'm sorry Dean. She took off. She was so pissed Tony hasn't even heard from her. The only person that knows where is is Jo and she won't tell us anything. She won't even tell Tony. He's been worried sick.

Dean: Call her. Call her now.

Bobby: We would if we could but she is the one who calls us.

Dean: Sam I need to find her. I…

Sam: I know I'll see what I can do. Let's go to Tony's he might have a led.

With that they were off. Dean couldn't believe it. He thought that Lena would be with Sam and that he would be with the women he loved. He just wanted to know that she was okay. If it meant that they would never be together again he was okay with that. He just wanted Lena happy and safe. Finally after two days of traveling they got to Tony's.

Tony: Dean it's good to see you. When they said…

Dean: I know it's good to see you too. Have you heard anything from Lena or Jo?

Tony: Nothing from Lena. But Jo is another story.

Sam: Really? What?

Tony: Jo isn't with Lena she's been hunting. A hunter friend of mine spotted her. I was about to go follow her and hope that she leads me to Lena. Or maybe if she see's you she'll just tell us.

Dean: That sounds good. Let's go.

Tony: Wait here I'll go call my contact and make sure he knows where she is.

Tony came back 10 minutes not looking happy. Dean didn't need Tony to say anything he already knew that this guy had lost her. For the next month and a half everyone was hunting. For Dean he wasn't himself. Lena was on his mind 24/7. He was spreading the word that he was back in the hopes that Lena or even Jo would find out. That way he would be with Lena that's all he wanted. He just wanted Lena. Hunting everything seemed so unimportant. Dean was so distracted that he wasn't doing his job like he used to.

Sam: Dean if this is how you're job then why do you even bother?

Dean: Well I'm sorry Sammy. I miss my wife okay. No one knows where she is or even if she is okay. You have no idea what I have going through my head when I think about Lena.

Sam: Sorry Dean I didn't know. It's just you where always such a great hunter.

Dean: I know Sam. I've been back almost two months and I haven't seen here. Or even heard…

_**Bang bang bang!**_

Sam: What the hell?

Dean: Who is it?

Sam: It's Tony. Why did you bang on the door like that?

Tony: I know where Lena is.

Dean: What? (Dean ran to the door)

Tony: Jo came to see Ellen. She didn't know I was there. Ellen told her that you where back she doesn't believe her. She is at the house I need you to go see her..

Dean: Then why are we still here?

The three of them not a second later. Dean was driving like a maniac. Sam was worried that even if Jo did see Dean that she still wouldn't tell them where Lena was. Sam didn't want to say anything about it because Dean was excited. He wanted Dean and Lena to be together again. Dean was a different man when he was with Lena. They brought out the best in each other. Finally 10 minutes later they arrived. Dean didn't even bother to close his door he just ran inside leaving Sam to close the door. By the time Sam got inside Dean was grilling Jo.

Dean: Tell me where she is.

Jo: How are you even back right now?

Dean: Why does that even matter? I need to be with my wife.

Jo: Dean a lot has happened…(everyone was looking at her)

Tony: Like what?

Jo: I can't say I promised. But you'll be in for a shock.

Dean: Did she meet someone is that it?

Jo: Oh no nothing like that. I'm really glad your back Dean. Lena has been a wreak without you and not the mention…

Dean: What is wrong with her?

Jo: Lena will have to be the one to tell you.

Dean: So you'll take us to her?

Jo: Yeah but you have to make it look like you followed me. Lena is kinda of… well you'll just have to see for yourself.

Dean: Where is she?

Jo: She is in South Carolina. She is expecting me in a couple of days. We should get going it'll take us a day to get over there.

With that Dean, Sam, Tony, and Jo left. Dean was so happy. But something told him that this was not going to be a good reunion. Something was off he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Next Chapter Dean and Lena will be reunited. Lena has a secret…_


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- When you said she had a secret I had no idea it was this.

When they finally had arrived in South Carolina Dean was so nervous. It seemed like he was fighting all those feelings he had for Lena all over again. He just wanted to be with her already. He wanted to hold her, feel her heart beating against his. As he thought these things he laughed to himself. If someone would have told him a couple years ago that a girl would make him feel this way he would have said they were crazy.

Sam: How much longer till we get there do you think?

Dean: I'd guess a couple hours.

Sam: What's going on Dean?

Dean: What do you mean?

Sam: Come on. You're acting different. You're a little too quite.

Dean: It's just… What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me? Sam I don't think I will be able to handle that.

Sam: I'm sure everything will be fine Dean. She is just going to be shocked that you're alive.

Dean: I know that but… But something is off I just know it.

Sam: I know I feel that too. But Jo said something was different with Lena. Maybe that has something to do with it.

Dean: Oh I know that's part of it but I'm worried.

Sam: Don't worry about it. Once Lena see's you it'll all be how it's suppose to be.

A few hours later they drove in to South Carolina. Dean was beginning to feel anxious. Then there was the fact that nobody including him knew how Lena was going to react to seeing him alive again. I mean she watched her new husband of less than an hour be ripped to shreds right in front of her. And now he's back and no one knows how it happened. Why did everything have to happen the way it did? Dean wished that he never would have got reunited with Lena in the first place. That way he would never have caused her any pain or misery but it was way too late for that. Plus Dean was selfish when he and Lena got together it was like nothing else ever mattered. He had no idea how he had lived without her for all those years.

Jo: Ok here's the deal. I am going to drive to her house. I want you to wait 10 minutes before you come in. That way I can explain…

Dean: No I want to go right…

Jo: Dean you'll just freak her out right away. Give me a few minutes then you can come in.

Jo: Dean now is not the time. The quicker you agree to this the quicker you'll be with Lena.

Dean: But Jo…

Sam: Dean come on just do what she says.

Dean: Fine but make it quick.

Jo: Well alright then. Her house is just a couple blocks from here. Remember to wait this will be best.

Jo got back in her car and took off. She got to Lena's five minutes later.

_Knock knock knock_

Jo: Lena it's me open up.

Lena: Jo what are you doing here? I thought you where coming at the end of the week.

Jo: I finished things a bit early so I thought I would come early.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean where in the car.

Dean: I can't take this anymore. I'm going in.

Sam: Dean wait Jo said….

Dean: I don't care what Jo said Sam.

With that Dean got out of the car and headed for the front door.

_Bang bang bang_

Lena: Jo where you followed?

Jo: No I was careful. But there is something I need to tell you. It's so amazing you wont believe it.

Lena: Well it must be Maci from next door let me get rid of her.

Jo: I'm not sure it's her.

Lena: Who else could it be Jo?

Lena opened the door and looked right into Dean's eyes.

Dean: Hi beautiful.

Lena: De…Dea…Dean what is this? Jo what the hell is going on?

Dean: It's okay Lena it's me. I'm never going to leave you again.

Dean grabbed Lena a hugged he so tight and began to kiss her. However something was a little different with this hug.

Lena: Dean I…We…

Dean: Your pregnant?

Lena: Yeah. I'm mean we are. I have about four weeks to go. (Lena smiles)

Dean:…

Lena: Dean I know that we…

Dean: No its not that. I'm just so happy. Lena I promise I'll never leave you again. You or the baby.

Lena: Our son you mean? It's a boy.

Dean just looked into Lena's eyes. He couldn't believe this. Even if something did happen to him apart of him would always be with Lena. But little did they know that things would not be getting easier but they would be getting harder…..


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 26-

Dean couldn't believe all that happened. He hated himself for having Lena go through all this on her own. He... Dean Winchester was going to be a father. Not in a million years would he have predicted this to happen to him. Not that he told anyone but he always kind of wanted to settle down and have a family. But with being a hunter that was out of the question. Now the question is how are they going to live now that it is happening.

Sam:I just cant believe this. Lena are you sure this is a good idea? I mean are you planning on taking him on the road with you guys?

Lena: I didn't originally but things have changed. Dean is here and I...

Dean: What's wrong?Is everything okay?

Lena:Yeah its fine. Do you want to feel your son? Give me your hand.

Lena grabbed Deans hand and placed it on her belly. For a minute he didn't feel anything and then... he felt it. He felt a tiny thump... and again and again. At that moment Dean knew what they where going to do.

Dean: I know what we're going to do.

Jo: That was quick.

Dean: I'm done hunting. Lena, the baby, and I are going to stay here. I dont want him to have anything to do with our job.

Sam: Dean this isn't logical.

Dean: I dont care. Sam I just felt my son kick and that changed everything for me. I wont risk putting him or Lena in danger. I dont ever want to leave them and I wont.

Sam:Dean come on your being crazy.

Dean: I'm sorry Sammy but I wont risk it. Not again. Maybe Jo can go on the road with you but I can't do it.

Sam: Are you sure this is what you want Dean? You to Lena?

Lena: I'm done with hunting Sam. I mean can you see me doing that with this belly?

Sam: ...

Dean: I don't want Lena to be in anymore pain because of me. If I was out there hunting she would be worrying about me and that can be good for her and the baby.

Sam: I know your right. I guess I'm on my own now.

Lena: Not necessarily Sam. Jo can go with you.

Sam: Lena no offense but Jo isn't exactly a great hunter.

Lena: That's not true. I've been teaching her. Like I said demons have been following me and she was the one that was protecting us. So she can't be that bad.

Jo: Geez thanks. You guys make it should like I have no idea what I'm doing.

Lena: Oh Jo you know I don't mean anything by it. I'm grateful for all you've done to protect me and the baby.

Jo: I know Lena it's just... I don't know if this is such a good idea leaving you.

Dean: Jo she won't be alone I will be here to protect both her and the baby.

Jo: It's not that simple. Demons have been coming at Lena and the baby from every direction you can imagine.

Dean: I can handle it. This is my wife and son I will protect them with my life.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27- Our New Life

Lena was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She and the baby were going to be a family with Dean. She didn't understand why or how Dean was able to return to them but she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were going to start a whole new life together as a family. They deserved that much right? About a week before the baby was going to arrive Sam and Jo came by to visit after a hunt they just finished.

Jo- So Lena How are you feeling?

Lena- Huge. I am so ready to have this baby. I want to be able to see my feet again lol.

Dean- I think you look beautiful.

Lena- I'm not sure if you would have said that in the beginning. The throwing up was defiantly no nice.

Dean- I wish I would have been there.

Lena- Dean we talked about this. There is no way you could've known I was going to get pregnant. The important thing now is that you are here and were going to be a family. *Lena hugs Dean*

Dean- Okay. I guess you're right.

Sam- So what are you guys doing for money anyway?

Dean- Well I'm working for a mechanic shop right now. The moneys good but the hours suck.

Sam- I never thought I'd see the day that you would be so domesticated.

Dean- Domesticated or not I'll still kick you a** Sammy Boy.

*The two begin to wrestle*

Lena- All right you two let's eat shall we?

So the four them begin to eat. Out of nowhere this loud static came out. When I say loud I mean loud.

Dean- Jo stay here with Lena. Come on Sammy.

When they went to investigate they found that all of the TV's and radios have been turned on. The house then began to shake.

Dean- Sammy I've never seen anything like this before. We need to get Lena out of here.

Lena- DEAN!

Sam and Dean ran to the dining room where Lena was.

Lena- My water broke. We need to go. Owwwww!

Dean ran to the kitchen and opened the pantry door and removed the shelves in there and pulled out three large duffle bags and an arsenal of weapons. He threw a bag to Sam and Jo and flung the other over this shoulder.

Dean- We have to get her to the hospital. Come on.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28- This is it.

The nearest hospital was about 15 minutes away but Dean refused to go to that hospital in case whatever was at their house made it there. So instead he drove and drove and drove. After an hour of driving Lena could not take it anymore. She was just in so much pain.

Jo- Dean we need to stop. I don't think she can wait much longer.

Dean- No we need to get as far away as we can.

Sam- Dean she is not going to be able to wait. We need to stop.

Dean- No were not stopping.

Lena- Dean please I don't know ahhhh!

Jo- DEAN PULL OVER NOW! WE'LL GO TO THAT HOUSE THERE.

Even though Dean didn't want to he knew Lena needed to stop. So he did pull over. There was an abandoned house were the four of them walked in. They laid some of the pillows and blankets that were there for Lena to lie on.

Lena- Ahhhhh!

Dean- What do I do? How can I help?

Jo- Dean just calm down okay? Sit down next to Lena.

Sam- Jo do you even know what you're doing?

Jo- Yes I do Sam. Lena and I thought there was a possibility that she might not be able to give birth at a hospital so I took classes to be trained as a midwife.

Lena- Jo I think I need to push now.

Jo- Okay Lena just breathe okay? Breathe. I can see the top of the head. Push until I tell you to stop okay?

Lena- Okay.

Jo- All right ready? (Lena nods her head) Okay push Lena.

Lena began to push with everything that was in her. When she found out she was pregnant she was so happy to tell Dean and then he was gone. She was prepared to raise the baby on her own but now. Now she had Dean back and they were going to be a family. She was so happy.

Jo- Okay Lena one more push okay? Push!

And with that Lena delivered a heathly baby boy.

Baby- Wahhhh! Wahhhh!

Jo- He's here Lena look. Open your arms.

Lena opened her arms and Jo passed the baby boy to him.

Lena- Hi baby I'm your mommy. I've been waiting a long time to meet you little one.

Dean- Wow. Hey little man. You're going to be a big fan with the ladies aren't you?

Sam- Congratulations guys. I can't believe this.

Jo- I cant believe he's finally here. Hey little guy I'm your auntie Jo.

Lena- Thank you Jo.

Jo- No need to thank me Lena. Just take good care of that little guy for me okay?

Sam- So what are you guys going to name him?

Dean and Lena look at each other.

Dean- His name is Johnothan Aiden Winchester.

Lena- Or Johnny for short.

Lena smiles at Dean and then kisses them both on the forehead.


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

Chapter 29- What are you?

It had been one week since baby Johnny was born. Whatever it was that chased them out of their home seemed to have vanished into thin air. The group of them had been hiding out at Bobby's ever since the baby was born. Everyone was getting a bit restless. They wanted to know what it was that had chased them and why it just was all of a sudden leaving them alone.

Tony- Lena I can't believe you didn't tell anyone about this little guy. You know I would've been there to help.

Lena- I know dad. I was so upset with everyone for not telling me. The person who I liked the least at the time was the only one who could tell me the truth.

Jo- Now I'm her favorite person.

Lena- One of them lol.

Bobby- Well I figured out how we can figure out whatever was chasing you guys.

Dean- Well don't leave us hanging Bobby.

Bobby- It's a spell. It'll be tricky but we'll be able to summon whatever it was. It's kinda of like a demon summoning spell.

Sam- Well something tells me it wasn't a demon that was after us.

Tony- From what you guys said it doesn't sound like it. There's another option before you try summoning whatever it was that was after you.

Lena- Well spit it out dad. We've been trying to think of something for a week already.

Tony- Well Lena I figured you guys should take it easy with the baby and everything.

Lena- Dad we're fine. Trust me. We need to know what we're up against and if it's trying to hurt us or not.

Tony- Okay your right. There's a friend of mine. She's pretty good at summoning things like this. Her name is Pamela Barnes.

Lena- Well alright. Dean you and Sam should go. I'll stay here. Just be careful and keep me posted.

Dean- Are you sure? I can stay.

Lena- I'm sure. I know you Dean. You need to be in the heat of the action. Go. Johnny and I will be waiting here for you.

Dean- Okay I won't be long. I love you.

Lena- I love you.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all left to go find this Pamela women. They had no idea what to expect. Or even if this women could help them figure out whatever it was that was after them. The three of them arrived at Pamela's two days later.

Dean- Well let's get this over with so I can get home to my family. *knock knock*

Pamela- Why hello there. How can I help you?

Sam- Tony Lopez sent us. He said you can help us with finding someone.

Pamela- Why yes I can. Come on it.

Bobby- What exactly do you do here?

Pamela- Well I'm a psyic of course.

Dean- Seriously?

Pamela- Yes seriously. Have a seat gentlemen.

They all sat around a round table and waited. Pamela closed her eyes and moved around the table and placed her hands on all of them.

Pamela- So Dean. You want to know who pulled you out of hell huh?

Dean- Well yeah but I want to know what was chasing my family.

Pamela- There one and the same. (Pamela sits down at the front of the table)

Sam- So your saying whatever pulled Dean out of Hell also wants to kill him?

Pamela- No. I don't think he wants to kill him. Everyone hold hands and close your eyes. I'm going to try and see his face and find out what his name is.

As they began it looked like it was going to work but something went wrong. Pamela started screaming and clawing at her eyes and fell to the floor.

Bobby- Pamela are you okay?

Pamela- I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES I CAN'T SEE!

Sam- We need to get her to the hospital.

Bobby- I'll take her. You two just go back to the hotel.


	32. Chapter 32 part 2

Chapter 29- What are you? Part 2

A few hours later Bobby called and said he was still waiting with Pamela. So Sam and Dean decided that they were going to just go to sleep. In the middle of the night Dean heard the hotel door close. He got up thinking it was Bobby. Only to discover that Sam had just left. He thought it was weird. So Dean got his shoes on and followed him. Dean was shocked at what he found. Sam with Ruby in a dinner and him exorcise a demon using his physic abilities he told Dean he was no longer using. Dean was furious. He went back to the hotel room and waited. When Sam arrived back things did not go well.

Sam- Dean what are you doing up?

Dean- I could ask you the same thing Sammy.

Sam- I went for a walk.

Dean- Really?

Sam- Yes.

Dean- Just a night time stroll with a demon huh?

Sam- Dean I can explain.

Dean- Don't bother Sam. You told me you were not using your freaky mind tricks anymore. Plus you're hanging out with that demon Ruby again. Really Sammy how stupid are you?

Sam- Dean you don't understand. I'm so much stronger now. I can kill anything.

Dean- I don't care what you can do Sam. This is wrong. You need to stop before it's too late.

Sam- I can't Dean. I am saving people's lives here.

Dean- Yeah at what cost?

Just then Bobby arrived.

Dean- Let's go Bobby. We need to summon this thing and figure out what it is.

Bobby- Are you sure you want to do this?

Dean- Yes Bobby. I need to know.

Bobby- Well alright then. Let's do it.

So Bobby and Dean left to go summon whatever it was that pulled Dean out of hell. They drove a good 10 miles away before summoning it. Dean didn't want whatever it was anywhere near Lena and Johnny.

Bobby- Do you want to talk about it?

Dean- Talk about what Bobby?

Bobby- Fine. I just don't like seeing you and Sam fighting like this.

Dean- Well we wouldn't be if he would stop what he's doing Bobby. He is leaving in the middle of the night and hanging out with demons. I mean what else could he be hiding? And then he's bringing that around Lena and Johnny I can't deal with him right now.

Bobby- I understand what you're saying Dean. Trust me I do. But he's your brother and you only got one of them.

Dean- I know that Bobby but with all the unanswered questions I can't right now. What he's doing is dangerous and I will not have that around my son. Are you ready to summon this thing or what?

Bobby- Alright whenever you're ready son?

So the two of them began performing the spell. At first they didn't think it worked. They must have been waiting for a good 10-15 minutes and nothing. Dean was beginning to get frustrated.

Dean- Are you sure you did it right?

Bobby- Of course I did.

Dean- Let's just go. Whatever it is isn't going to show up.

No sooner had Dean said those words that a powerful wind began to shake the building they were in. Then the lightbulbs began to burst. Bobby and Dean prepared themselves for battle. They were not sure what to expect. Soon the doors burst open and a man in a tan trench coat walked in. Then began shooting without a second thought. However nothing seemed to phase the man. The man approached Dean and looked him square on.

Dean- Who are you?

?- I am who pulled you out from hell?

Dean- Well thanks for that.

Dean than stabbed the thing with a knife. This had no effect what so ever. Dean was shocked. Bobby was about to hit him with a crow bar when he grabbed it. He then placed his fingers on Bobby's forehead causing him to fall to the ground.

Dean- What the hell?

?- Your friend will be fine.

Dean- Who are you?

?- My name is Castiel.

Dean- I meant what are you?

Castiel- I am an Angel of the Lord.

Dean- Do you think I'm stupid? There's no such thing.

Castiel- Dean you have no faith.

Castiel then stepped back and after a thunderous sound a pair of HUGE black wings appeared.

Dean- Fine you're an angel. Why safe me?

Casitel- Because God commanded it. We have work for you.

Dean- I want some questions answered first.

Casitel- I'll answer the best I can.

Dean- Why were you after my son and wife?

Castiel- I was not after them. Like I said Dean we have work for you. Lena and your son have an important roll to play.

Dean- What roll is that?

Castiel- There's no easy way to say this..

Dean- Well spit out.

Castiel- The apocalypus is upon us.

Sorry about the delay in the this next post of the story. I recently got married and just got back from my honeymoon in London. More posts will soon follow. Thanks for reading.


End file.
